


January 19, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl appeared on Supergirl's face when Reverend Amos Howell considered returning to his master.





	January 19, 2004

I never created DC.

One scowl appeared on Supergirl's face when Reverend Amos Howell considered returning to his master and wondered if he remembered the latter abandoning him.

THE END


End file.
